Blake1Studios
Blake1Studios, commonly referred to as Blake or Blake1, is an American YouTuber who uploads family-appropriate gaming videos and occasionally reacts to videos made by his subscribers. Blake created his channel on February 4th, 2015, but did not upload his first video until May 23rd, 2015. Blake1Studios did not begin uploading on his channel regularly until October of 2015, and he did not reach 100 subscribers until July 20th, 2016. Blake officially reached the achievement of 1,000 subscribers on February 1st, 2017. About Blake only makes videos by himself, claiming that he does not collaborate with other YouTubers for privacy reasons. The only exception to this is that he regularly makes videos with DaRacer64, who first appeared in a Skyblock episode with Blake1Studios. However, the two friends recently removed each other from their channels lists and have not made a video together in several months. Blake has stated that his favorite video game is Minecraft, but he regularly makes videos on both Minecraft and ROBLOX. Blake1Studios has made a few different series on his channel, including Minecraft: Advent 2016, Minecraft: Hypixel Minigames, Minecraft: Chunk Survival, and most recently, the Minecraft DwellerCraft SMP ''series on the ''DwellerCraft Server. Not much is known about Blake1Studios, because he does not reveal any personal information about him on his channel or any of his social media. He has stated before that he is a minor (under the age of 18), however his exact age is not known. Blake refuses to answer any personal questions asked in his comments section, so information such as his age, where he lives, and any relationships and friendships outside of YouTube are not known. However, one very public detail about him is that he was demoted from the popular Minecraft server, Omega Realm. Blake1Studios has always been a family-friendly channel since it was started. Blake does not cuss or make inappropriate jokes in his videos, which is for religious reasons because he is a devout. Blake produces all of his videos by himself, without any help from editors or YouTube advisors. History The username "Blake1Studios" comes from Blake's username on a sandbox game called Blockland. When Blake made one of his first YouTube channels (not his current channel), he tried naming it Blake1, however the username was taken at the time, so he named himself Blake1Studios. When Blake moved from Blockland to Minecraft, he realized the username "Blake1" was taken, so he went by the username "Blake1Studios." Ever since his YouTube channel reached over 100 subscribers, Blake renamed his Blockland username to "Blake1Studios" and no longer goes by "Blake1" on any website. Blake1Studios began uploading regularly at the start of 2016. He reached 100 subscribers in July of 2016, and shortly after improved his recording quality drastically. Blake's channel slowly crawled to 200 subscribers on September 29th, 2016, and then shortly after his channel took off. Blake gained over 300 subscribers in the month of October, and reached 600 subscribers in the middle November. The next year, on February 1st, 2017, Blake1Studios reached 1,000 subscribers. He currently sits at 1,200 subscribers and still uploads frequently. In the past few years of being a Minecraft YouTuber, Blake has hosted a Minecraft server that he calls BlakeCraft. He started hosting the BlakeCraft server in November of 2015, which is around the time he started doing YouTube. The BlakeCraft Minecraft server has never been professionally hosted, and has constantly been opened then shut down over the past year. Community Blake1Studios' YouTube fanbase is made of a handful of people who actively comment on and like his videos. His videos have been known to get around 20 likes per video and around 100 views per video. Blake sometimes gives out shoutouts to dedicated fans and friends. Blake announced in October 2016 that he would be launching a shoutout series, however as of December 2016, has not made a single shoutout series video yet. Blake occasionally makes videos where he reacts to videos made by his subscribers, something most YouTubers don't do. He calls the series "Reacting To Your Videos" and he has made 4 episodes of it. Some people believe that this is his "shoutout" series, however Blake refuses to call it a shoutout series. Blake1Studios has been known to respond to as many comments as possible on his channel, he appears to enjoy interacting with viewers, despite the fact he very rarely collaborates with his subscribers. Games Played By Blake1Studios This is a complete list of games that Blake1Studios has played or featured on his channel. * Minecraft * ROBLOX * Blockland (Blake no longer plays this game) * Cities: Skylines * American Truck Simulator * Minecraft: Xbox One Edition * Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition Beta Minecraft Servers Blake1Studios Plays This is a mostly complete list of the Minecraft servers that Blake1Studios has been known to play on. * Hypixel * Mineplex * UberMC * BlakeCraft * LemonCloud * The Hive * Omega Realm Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers